Stormpelt's Contest! CLOSED
by StormxRaven
Summary: I don't really know how to sum it up. It's a contest, the details are inside. And for all you rule-enforcers out there, I have included a small chapter in here, so you can't report me! :)


**Hey guys! Stormpelt here, with a contest this time! Alright, so for my first contest EVER, you are going to do a one-shot on any character that I have mentioned in my story, Fire against Water (Even my OC, Stormpelt). **_**(People who submitted cats to me: If you do not want anyone doing a one-shot on your OCs, then PM me giving me a list of the cats you saw that I have used in my story, along with something to remind me to tell everyone not to do a one-shot on them.) **_**Alright, so here are the Guidelines:**

**1. There is no certain theme to these one-shots, and any format is accepted **

**2. Put *Written for StormxRaven's Contest* in the description. (Along with PMing me the title)**

**3. Deadline for telling me you will enter is on October 20, on a Sunday. The Deadline to post and tell me you have posted is on October 23, on a Wednesday (I will read and judge the one-shots on that date!)**

**4. I am going to be completely un-biased, meaning nothing you can do, say, act, etc. will give you a better chance at winning my contest!**

**5. Make it as detailed as you can! (Also, I will not get mad if you portray any of my characters in a way I had not imagined) ;)**

**6. NO LEMONS! I want the rating to be TEEN and UNDER! Blood and death is accepted, though.**

**These are the prizes:**

**1st: You get to name 3 cats in my story, as well as ask me one question. Anything about my story. I will also go onto one of your stories, and I will comment on every chapter and favorite and follow. You also get a shout-out.**

**2nd: You get to name 1 cat in my story, and ask me one question about my story. I will also go onto one of your stories, and I will comment on every chapter and favorite and follow. You also get a shout-out.**

**3rd: I will go onto one of your stories, and I will comment on every chapter and favorite and follow. You also get a shout-out.**

**Well, that is all I can think of for now; feel free to ask any questions about this contest! And, so this doesn't go against the rules, I will include a small sub-chapter. (Might occur in my story.)**

Stormpelt was not having a good dream at all. Ever since her daughter Frozenfire died in the Great Battle, she had been plagued by horrible dreams.

***Stormpelt's POV***

I was in a battle with SkyClan, fighting off the rogues that had decided to invade their camp. Frozenkit was in the nursery along with Leafstar's kits and Clovertail, but I was worried for her. Still, I didn't let that distract me as I batted a tom away. Then I heard the shrieks:

"Let me go! Stormpelt! Help me!" I froze, barely noticing as a she-cat flew by me, chased by Billystorm. Then, my paws seemed to move by themselves, and I found myself racing to my daughter's aid. I followed the scent of my daughter and the faint shrieks out of the camp and into the forest. Time slowed down as I jumped over fallen trees and large rocks. Frozenkit's yowls got louder, then abruptly cut off. Anger surged through me. How DARE that rogue hurt my kit!

"Frozenkit! I'm coming!" I screeched as loud as I could, then realized I was running to that old twoleg nest, the one where Firestar killed that talking rat, and where Rainfur died. My pelt prickled with unease, but I had to save my daughter. I slowed down to catch my breath, and that's when I realized I had run into a trap. Scents were flowing all around me, hostile and blood-tainted. Frozenkit's scent was laid under all the other scents, and I could barely smell her. I slid through the undergrowth, then found the clearing where the battle with the rats took place. I saw something I would never be able to forget: Right in the middle of the clearing stood a dark ginger tabby tom, and my daughter was struggling under his claws. He seemed to be staring at me with his head tipped, like he was asking me a question. Then, he glanced up at me and smirked. I growled, and bunched my muscles, but the tom stopped me.

"Careful now. One more move from you, and your daughter might not see sunlight again. And, you get to fight a bunch of cats. Kind of like what you were trained for, right?" he meowed, still completely calm. I stayed where I was, but I didn't stop growling. Didn't this mouse-brained tom know what I'm capable of? Did he not know that I could kill him before he could even react? I glanced up, then saw that more and more cats than I could count were perched on the branches, their ears pricked, and their eyes alert.

"Let. My. Kit. Go." I snarled through clenched teeth. "You do NOT want to fight a mad queen." The ginger tom sighed.

"Oh, I suppose so. But they want to." Then the tom sneered. "Say goodbye to Frozenkit, Stormpelt. This is the last you will ever see your precious kit." He yowled, and I springed forward, but the cats had already dropped down from the trees, and were darting at me.

"Frozenkit! Remember what I taught you!" I screeched as loud as I could. I didn't know if she heard me, for that ginger tabby had already slipped inside the twoleg nest with my kit. One cat jumped on top of me, and my instincts kicked in. I remembered what my mentor taught me. I rolled on my back, crushing the cat, then sprang up and slashed at a she-cat running at me. I got an idea, but I didn't know if it would work. I crouched down, preparing for more cats to run to me, and like the mouse-brained fox-hearts they were, at least five ran up to me. I pushed off the ground with my back legs, aiming for the one tree closest to the nest. I hooked my claws into the branch and pulled myself up, and glared down at the cats remaining.

"Feel StarClan's wrath!" I hissed, then jumped back down on the ground and raced into the nest to save my daughter. I didn't care whether they followed me or not, the only thing that occupied my mind right now was saving my daughter, then killing the stupid mouse-brained fox-hearted rogue who took her.


End file.
